Timmys Big Wish
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: After being humliated by Trixie for the last time, Timmy gets the ulitimate revenge wish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Timmy Turner was sitting on the bus on his way to school with his friends A.J and Chester .

" Today is going to be a fantastic day" Timmy said excitedly. " What makes you say that?" asked A.J. " Because today is the day Trixie sits next to me on the bus" answered Timmy with a big smile on his face.

Just then the bus pulled outside of Trixie's house . "alright boys and girls" announced the bus driver, "hears Trixie".

All the boys on the bus cheered.

Trixie walked up the bus corridor. " Uh oh, here she comes!" panicked Timmy and quickly moved to the seat behind him which had a spare seat free.

Trixie walked up towards Timmy's seat,. " errm…hi" said Timmy nervously. " Hi Tommy" responded Trixie. " Errm….would you like to sit next to me?" asked Timmy. " I would be delighted" Trixie said happily. Trixie then lowered her bottom towards the empty seat. Timmy began to sweat and beam. Timmy's heart raced. As Trixie was slowly sitting down, her bottom was nearly in direct of Timmy's face and Timmy got a glimpse of Trixie's panties. Then Trixie then stopped. Just then a rumbling gurgling sound came from Trixie's stomach * GURRGLEGLLLORRRPPP!!* went Trixie's stomach. And just then Trixie let out a really loud fart in Timmy's face * FFFFFFRRRPPPPPPTTTTT!!!!!* " oops my bad" giggled Trixie then walked further up the bus to sit with veronica, and then the whole bus laughed, even Chester and AJ laughed.. " oh man you STINK at pulling girls!" laughed AJ.

When Timmy got to school, he sat in his stool waiting for mr Crocker to appear. Disguised as a rubber and pencil, Cosmo and Wanda showed up. "boy you stink today Timmy" said Cosmo holding his nose. "Cosmo don't be mean!" scalded Wanda . " This stinks!" said Timmy angrily. " Why doesn't Trixie notice me?" Because Trixie is a type of girl who can get a lot of male attention" responded Wanda who was disguised as a pink rubber.

Just then Mr Crocker burst through the door. " GOOD NEEWS!" mr Crocker said in a cheerful voice and a smile on his face. " I have graded all your tests and all of you got between C and A". The whole class then cheered. " EXEPT TIMMY TURNER HAHAHAHA" laughed mr Crocker . Guess what?, you got a…. F!!, F for FART FACE!!!, cos… YOU STINK, HAHA!! Continued Mr Crocker and then the whole class burst out laughing. Timmy's cheeks went red and he hid his face under his hat.

When Timmy got home after school, Cosmo and Wanda proofed themselves as fairy's. "Not fair," said Timmy sadly, "Trixie avoids me". "Don't be sad" said Wanda as she put her arm around Timmy. " If I was the only one who found her attractive, she would date me in a second" said Timmy. Just then Timmy had an idea, " I wish I was the only one who found Trixie attractive" Timmy said strongly. Cosmo and Wanda then waved there wands and a bright light flashed in the room. Did it work? Asked Timmy, "find out tomorrow" responded Cosmo with a smile and he patted Timmy on the back.

Meanwhile at Trixie's house, Trixie was doing her homework when her stomach rumbled *mmmmnnnggg* rumbled Trixie's stomach gently. Trixie then put her hand on it until it stopped rumbling. Trixie's desk looked out of her bedroom window and outside was a tree. Trixie then saw in the tree was a birds nest and in the nest was some birds eggs. Just then Trixie stared at the eggs and she started to drool. Just then Trixie's stomach rumbled again even louder * LRRRRGGGG, MMMMNNGGG RRRRRRGGG MMMMM RRRR * rumbled Trixie's stomach. Trixie then stood up and put both hands on it" ssshh" she said to her stomach and thought to herself " I'm hungry" just then Trixie felt her stomach rumbling and when she took her hands off she lifted her shirt up and saw the ripples of the movement and her stomach began to ripple and kick while her stomach rumbled. *LLLLLLLRRGGG MMMNNNGGG RRRRGG!!!* Rumbled Trixie's stomach. "Alright fine you win stomach!" she said to her stomach and made her way to her kitchen and pulled out a pie and ate it. Then she raided the fridge and ate and drank everything in the fridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning at 07:00 am, the sun rose above Dimmsdale and Timmy's alarm clock went off.

"Good morning Timmy" said Cosmo and Wanda in a cheerful voice. Timmy yawned and stretched his arms and responded " morning Cosmo and Wanda". Then Timmy remember about yesterdays wish, " has that wish really worked? Because I don't feel any different". " Well why don't you get ready and me and Cosmo will meet you on the bus" replied Wanda with a grin. So Timmy had a shower, put on his clothes, ate his breakfast and got on the bus then sat with Chester and AJ. " Morning Chester, Morning AJ" Timmy said in a cheerful voice. " Why you so happy this morning?" asked AJ. Just then Chester interrupted " oh oh oh wait, don't tell me, you got a new computer game?" asked Chester . "Nope" responded Timmy. Few minutes later, the bus pulled outside Trixie's house and Trixie slowly came onto the bus.

When Trixie got onto the bus, Timmy could not believe his eyes, " WOAH WHATS HAPPENED!" said Timmy in shock. Trixie had put on a lot of weight during the night. Her cheeks had become fat, her stomach hung over her skirt and out of her t shirt, her legs, hips and arms had widened. Trixie did not look very happy. Everybody on the bus including the driver was stunned. Trixie then made her way to the back of the bus to sit with Veronica. Timmy, still in shock thought to himself " wow, Trixie still looks hot".

When they got to school, the first lesson was gym and the girls had athletics. Trixie who had not had any breakfast that morning because she ate all the food in the fridge the night before was hungry while getting changed. Just then while getting changed Trixie's stomach rumbled. *GUURGLLLOORRP!!* rumbled Trixie's stomach. Veronica who was getting changed next to her asked Trixie, sound likes the pipes playing up. "What do you mean?" asked Trixie. Just then Trixie's stomach rumbled again, *GUUUURGGLLLOORRP!!* rumbled Trixie's stomach again, sounding like a plughole. "Yeah did you just hear it?" Asked Veronica. "That was my stomach" said Trixie "IM SO HUNGRY!!" She said shyly. Veronica looked at Trixie's round belly, it rumbled again and it rippled when it rumbled *GGUURRGLLOORRPP!!* Rumbled Trixie's stomach hungrily. "Got any food" Trixie asked. "Like what?" responded veronica . "Well why don't you ask it!" Trixie said sharply. So veronica bent down and put her ear on Trixie's stomach. Veronica could hear all sorts of gurgling inside Trixie. Just then Trixie's stomach let out a loud hungry rumble that shook her belly * RUUUUUUUMMMMMBBBLLLLEEE!!!* Trixie stomach rumbled hungrily. Erm..no sorry said Veronica sadly.

At recess, all the children were talking about Trixie's weight gain. Timmy decided to talk to Cosmo and Wanda who were disguised as a. 2 birds " well feeling any different?" asked Wanda as she flew down, who was disguised as a bird " well to tell you the truth, I still really like her, dunno why they say less attractive now". Lunch time came and Trixie was in the dinner queue. Trixie's stomach rumbled loudly * RUUMMBLE RUUMBLE* went Trixie's stomach loudly. She then put her hands on it. Then when Trixie got served, she ordered herself a pizza slice and some fries. Then for pudding she ordered herself some ice-cream, but kept coming back for more, until the lunch lady dragged her out.

Within a few days, Trixie had become less popular with the boys. Each time she tried to sweet talk to the boys, they would walk away or just laugh at her. In the end Trixie had enough so she went on a diet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Timmy's Big Wish Chapter 3**

Trixie tried many diets but they all seemed to fail.

One Friday evening, Timmy and his friends were in the park playing Timmy Ball. After the end of the game they all said goodbye to each other and walked there separate ways. Timmy walked down the path, then he heard sobbing coming from behind a bush. It was Trixie.

"Urm what's up?" asked Timmy. "Why do you care?" sobbed Trixie. Trixie then sighed and said "Ok fine, LOOK AT ME, IM A FAT WHALE!!" sobbed Trixie again. "Well errm…I still think your beautiful" said Timmy shyly. "Really?" responded Trixie wiping a tear from her eye. "Yeah of course" Timmy responded. "Can I walk you home" asked Timmy. "Of course" said Trixie smiling weakly. So Timmy and Trixie walked along the park.

A bit further on Trixie stopped "can I ask you something Timmy?" asked Trixie. "Of course", Timmy said in response. "Well errm…do you wanna hold my hand? Trixie asked nervously. Timmy gently grabbed Trixie's hand and said nothing. His mouth had gone dry in shock so he couldn't say anything. As they walked along the park, Trixie's fat stomach kept hanging out from her top and jiggled side to side. "Gah one moment Timmy" said Trixie as she tried to cover her fat belly showing. But her top kept coming back up. "Is there something wrong?" asked Timmy. "My tops too small" groaned Trixie, "my fat belly keeps showing". "Oh that" said Timmy. "That doesn't bother me, I even think its cute, so don't worry about it" Trixie then smiled gently "really….aww that's so sweet". Look I don't care if you put on weight, I still think you're beautiful" Timmy said with his heart. Trixie then grabbed Timmy's hand and they walked out of the park holding hands with a bit of Trixie's belly hanging out of her t shirt.

"Wow this night is so beautiful" Trixie sighed. They came to the exit of the park. "Timmy will you walk me home?" asked Trixie. "Of course" smiled Timmy. So they walked through Dimmsdale holding hands.

Soon they were outside of Trixie's house. "Hey thanks for walking me home" smiled Trixie. "You really mean a lot to me" she continued. "Aaw anytime" responded Timmy with a smile. "Erm...trixie" asked Timmy nervously, I have always liked you from the start, and now you're just as pretty as ever" "so errm….will you go out with me?" asked Timmy nervously. Timmy's heart raced. "As in…be your girlfriend?" asked Trixie. "Of course I would" Trixie said with a huge smile on her face. Trixie then kissed Timmy on the lips and walked into her house. "Bye Timmy, see you on Monday." Trixie said. Timmy walked out of Trixie's driveway and walked home. Just then Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Hey sport what I missed?" asked Cosmo cheerfully. "Guess what? Timmy asked with a huge smile on his face "TRIXIE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Cosmo and Wanda then both cheered and gave him a pat on the back. Timmy then got home and the phone rang. Timmy's mother answered it. "Yes…who is it? Yes hold on" Timmy's mom said on the phone. "TIMMY ITS FOR YOU" cooed his mother. Timmy answered the phone. It was Trixie. "Hi Trixie said Timmy. "Hey what you doing tomorrow asked Trixie?" "Nothing" said Timmy "why?" "Wanna hang out" Trixie asked. "I would love to" responded Timmy. "Al meet you at Dimmsdale mall at 11am and don't be late" "Good night snuckums" Trixie". "Good night said Timmy" Trixie was very happy.

"Wow this looks like this is a new beginning" Said Wanda to Timmy. It sure is said Timmy, who then went straight to bed.

**The End**


End file.
